


Lost

by IAmNoOne_Nemo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Love, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNoOne_Nemo/pseuds/IAmNoOne_Nemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry! I will be back and write more for you all but you know ideas: they come and go...</p><p>"Sing to me o muse..." ;)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The girl I am in love with](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+girl+I+am+in+love+with), [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



Lost

I am dying inside. I can't breathe, move, think, feel, speak. I am nothing. I am suffocating. I am lost.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

I suffered countless nightmares after the war, my body being a battlefield in and of itself. The torture, loss of friends and family, my parents never coming back. They all hurt so fucking much, but that was not the worst. No, for me, what hurts the most, is unrequited love. The feeling of finding out you mean nothing to the person who means everything to you. Yes, I love him. The boy who lived. The man who won. Harry Freakin' Potter.

 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how it started...  
Well, now that I think about it, I do. From the very moment he saved me in the bathroom, from that troll, I knew we would be best friends forever!!! Ron and him were always there for me when I needed them. After a while, I grew attached to them both: but in different ways! Ron was my best friend; always blunt but there to kill the people who hurt me. Harry was different. It was hard to explain... Harry understood my brain. He got my emotions, loves hates, everything secret and hidden from the rest of the world. He offered good advice when needed but mostly, he just listened. And I fell in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I will be back and write more for you all but you know ideas: they come and go...
> 
> "Sing to me o muse..." ;)


End file.
